1. Field of the Invention
The structure of this invention resides in the area of sporting equipment and more particularly relates to a training device for use by ice hockey goalies which device causes tipping deflections of pucks hit at short range and provides goalie training in preventing deflected or “tipped” pucks from entering the goal.
2. History of the Prior Art
A hockey goalie stands in the crease in front of a hockey goal and attempts to stop pucks from entering the goal that are shot at the goal by members of the opposing team. The puck can be shot at the goal by members of the opposing team from a distance, at very close range or the puck can be shot or passed from one player to another and then shot at the goal, giving the goalie very little time to react to the puck's change in direction of movement. The puck can also be tipped, or deflected off the hockey stick blade, on its way toward the goal by a second player from a first player's shot, resulting in a different angle of puck movement toward the goal. Such tipped shots are more difficult for a goalie to catch or prevent from entering the goal because there is less time to gauge the direction of movement of the puck.